From Pleasantview to New York: a Sims 2 story
by CrossoverGuy21
Summary: This is a story of romance, friendship, and Sims. NYU student Shawn Perry is playing The Sims 2 for PC, when he accidentally spills his orange juice on his computer. As a result, his favorite Sim has entered the real world. Now he and his best friend Lily need to get her back into the game. But there is one problem: the Sim and Shawn have fallen in love with each other.
1. The Perfect Weekend--for playing Sims

**Welcome to the first chapter of my new Sims series, "From Pleasantview to New York: a Sims 2 story." I do not wanna give too much away right now, so just keep reading to find out what is going to happen.**

**Chapter 1: The Perfect Weekend...for playing The Sims.**

I woke up today and looked at my fancy alarm clock. 8:30AM, Saturday, March 31st. I smiled. It was a weekend. I lived for weekends. I attended New York University, and it was my freshman year. I like the school, but I still liked slacking off and playing my favorite video game, The Sims.

I am a HUGE Simmer. I got every single game. I got all the computer versions, plus all their expansion and stuff packs, all the console games, and all the handheld games (accept for The Urbz; I hated that game.) Today, I decided to play my second favorite Sims game, The Sims 2, plus all it's expansion packs. My favorite is The Sims 3, but I played that yesterday.

Wait, have I not introduced myself yet? Sorry. My name is Shawn Perry. No, I am not related to Katy Perry. God, I am sick of everyone thinking I am because of my last name. I want to change my last name to something simple, like Jackson, but I never have enough cash. I am 19 years old. My hometown is New York City. I like it there, but I never really liked the real world that much.

Anyways, I was about to go to my computer, but then my stomach growled. Real loud. My roommate and best friend since high school, Lily List, popped out of her room. "What was that?" she asked.

My stomach growled again, and I held my stomach. "My stomach," I told her.

She laughed. "Then go down to the cafeteria and get some food, silly! Today's breakfast is pancakes."

I instantly had a mini freak-out of happiness. Pancakes were my favorite breakfast food. I could eat ten pancakes at once and still have room in my stomach for more. And did I mention that, even though I am very thin, I am always hungry? Well, I am.

"I'm guessing you're happy," Lily giggled. "Let's get dressed, then we can head down there."

"Okay," I agreed.

()()()()()()

Half an hour later, Lily and I were sitting at the table, eating our breakfast.

"Got any plans for today, Shawn?" Lily asked.

"Playing The Sims 2."

"You REALLY need to take a break from that game."

"The Sims is not some game."

"Well, I'm spending all day at the mall. if you get bored with your Sims, come and meet me."

"Okay, but I might not come."

"Whatever you say, soon to be pop star."

"I KEEP TELLING YOU, I AM NO WAY RELATED TO KATY PERRY!"

"Yeah. Sure." I finished my breakfast, threw away my plastic plate, took my glass of orange juice, and headed back to our dorm.

I went to my desk, pulled out my laptop, and clicked on the Sims 2: Apartment Life icon, the last Sims 2 thing I installed. The game loaded up, and the neighborhood selection screen came up.

I instantly chose Pleasantview, because that was my favorite town.

When it loaded, I tried to decide what family I wanted to play with today. Then I spotted my favorite family, The Jennings family. It has a child-at-heart dad, a family mom, a little girl, and a cat. But my favorite Sim in all of that family was Sandy. I have no idea how, but when I was done making her, I fell...in love with her. Like, literally, in love. Of course, since she was just some video game creature and doesn't exist, I shurgged off the feelings. I had them live in an apartment building that came with Apartment Life, called The Crossroads Apartments. I had them take the one on the top right corner, and they lived there ever since. I played with them, and they became my favorite family. So it was natural that I chose the Jennings family.

When the family loaded, I looked at their times when they would be aging up. Sandy would become a teenager in TWO DAYS! That was huge for me. The little girl would age up in four days. The dad seemed to not have a lot of fun, so Idecided to have the dad play video game son the computer. But once he began to play, the computer broke. The dad looked mad, and I felt the same way. Now since none of my Sims had any mechanical skill, and I didn't wanna risk any of them dying, I had to waste money on a repairman.

But something weird happened. I was about to select the phone to have the dad call a repairman, but then I saw Sandy walking to the computer. Her action bar said "repair." But I didn't want her getting electricuted, so I clicked cancel. But it was like canceling a pet's actions, and it didn't work. This freaked me out. I looked at my keyboard, and realized I had spilled my orange juice all over the computer.

At that moment, I realized that I had picked a whole bouquet of Oopsie-Daisies.

Sandy started doing the normal fixing a computer animations, but then it started glowing green. She put down the screw and began reaching towards the light. It then sucked her inside the computer. And then my screen went black.

**What do you think happened? Will Shawn's game ever be fixed? What happened to Sandy? Find out in the next chapter. P.S. Sorry if these chapters are too short. I'm trying my very best. Don't forget to follow, and review! And stick around for the next chapter! This is CrossoverGuy21 signing out, y'alls!**


	2. A Day in the Life of Sandy

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of From Pleasantview to New York! I know you wanted a chapter 2 of The Surviving, but I really have no idea where to go with that story. So enjoy some two-way world love! P.S. This chapter is in the perspective of Sandy. ENJOY!**

**From Pleasantview to New York chapter 2: A Day In the Life of Sandy**

When I was created, I started off as a toddler. I had cute, burnette hair, and a little dress. Then my mother was created. For some reason, God decided to give her some weird-looking hair. But she had a really nice outfit, so I forgave him. Then my father was created. He had black, short hair, a red shirt, and blue shorts with black sneakers. He was given the personality of a child. Finally, when God was done creating us, he made me related to my mother and father. Mom looked at me, smiled, and hugged me. She said, "I'll never stop loving you, my baby. And neither will your father." Then our picture was taken.

We moved into this apartment building called The Crossroads Apartments, which were a really nice apartment lot. We choose to rent the nices apartment unit there. Then God decorated our house. Dad took me to see my room. I loved it.

There were toys everywhere, the carpet was pink, the walls were pink. I'm obsessed with pink. There were also toys everywhere. I knew that I was God's favorite.

I can't help but feel that I have forgotten something. Oh right, I didn't tell you my name!

My name is Sandy Jennings, and I am a Sim. Me and my family live in Pleasantview, which actually IS pleasant. There was a downtown area, and a shopping disctrict (where I usually spend all my time. I mean, SO MANY CLOTHES!) It was a really good town.

My mother wanted to get a job, but she knew that someone had to stay at home to take care of me. So Dad got a job. But it was in the Slacker career, so it didn't pay much. He didn't like working hard, and Mom sometimes got furious about that.

I remember the birthday party where I grew up into a child. It was a special occasion for me. I learned how to talk, walk, and use the toilet (which, I thought it was a thing to play "boat" in,) and I learned all I could from the toys that teach me music, logic, and charisma. I aged up extremely well. After I ate my purpley birthday cake, I ran to the bathroom and looked at my appearance. I looked real pretty. Even without make-up, I looked swell.

The next day, I started my first day of school. And I have to say, I LOVED it. I made so many new friends, and made one enemy. Her name is Jenny Robinson. The problem is, that my best friend was her identical twin brother, Johnny. Luckily, we could still hang out. Within three school days, I earned an A+ report card. My parents were so proud. Then they told me that they were having a baby. I was shocked. I mean, I thought I was gonna be an only child. I was happy about it, too.

Three days later, my baby sister, Tiffany, was born. And me and her became best friends.

And now, I am seventeen-going-on-eightteen. And Tiffany was nine. Dad had reached the top of the Slacker career, and Mom was a famous author. Still, I eventually grew bored with my life. I knew that there was another world, way better than the one I live in. The only one who knows about how I feel is Johnny. He's always telling me that there is no other world, and that I should be happy about living in such a great town. But the problem was, I wasn't. I wanted more.

Another thing I noticed that other Sims haven't is that God is directing all of our choices. I bet my Dad never wanted to be in the Slacker career. And it wasn't my mother's fault she never got a job. I sometimes look up into the sky, wondering how the other world is, and what it's like to live there.

Then one day, something happened that changed my life forever.

I was outside my apartment unit, sitting at the patio table, thinking about living in the world above the skies, when I heard my dad yell in anger. I ran back into the apartment.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"The stupid computer," he replied. "I tried to play a video game, and I accidentally spill my juice all over it. I'm going to call a repair technician."

I knew I could fix it myself. When he went upstairs to get the phone, I sat at the computer and began to fix it.

At first, it went okay. Then my dad came down, and he saw what I was doing.

"SANDY, STOP!" he cried. Tiffany and Mom ran down to see what Dad was yelling about, and they saw me trying to fix our computer.

"Sandy, the handyman is coming," Dad said.

"Don't be a stupid-head," Tiffany teased.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Mom pleaded.

"I am going to fix this computer," I told them. Then I did something wrong, because I saw a spark in the disc drive. Then I saw a green, whirling light on the computer screen. Mom, Dad and Tiffany backed up.

"Honey," Mom told Dad. "what is happening?"

"I...I got no clue," he replied.

"Sandy, run!" Tiffany cried. Instead, I reached for the screen.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Mom and Dad cried. I touched the screen, but my had went right through it. Suddenly, I got sucked in. I found myslef flying through a portal. I had no idea where I was going, but I was freaking out. I finally saw another hole. I flew through it, then everything went dark.

()()()()()()

I woke up. At first, it was a bit blurry. I began to stand up, but my legs were wobbly. Then, my vision got better. I knew in a second that I was WAY far away from home.

"Oh...my...god..." I heard someone say. I turned around, and I saw some guy looking amazed at me.

"Oh, hello," I said to him. "am I still in Pleasantview?"

**How was this chapter? I worked real hard on this one. I really hope you like it. In the next part, Shawn will try to get Sandy back into the game, and Lily will discover Sandy's secret. Stick around for it! This is CrossoverGuy21 signing out. :)**


	3. A LOT of weirdness

**Hi guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a while. And also, I am going hiatus on my story The Surviving, because I just wanna finish this Sims story first. I have just been more interested in this than The Surviving, so please don't hate me. P.S. This chapter is in the perspective of Shawn. Alright, here it is:**

_**From Pleasantview to New York Chapter 3: A LOT of weirdness**_

"OH, WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled.

My computer was broken. This was the last time I ever drink while using my laptop. I was gonna have to call a repair guy to fix it.

Hopefully, my saved game files would still be okay. I mean, I had lots of families and cmmunity lots I made. But then something came back to my mind:

What what happened to Sandy supposed to happen? I mean, I never had one of my Sims get sucked into an in-game computer before. It must be some kind of bug with the game. Or maybe it was the orange juice that screwed up the game...

Suddenly, my computer began glowing green.

_What the crap?_ I thought.

I didn't think this was normal.

I got out my iPhone and began calling the nearest repair guy.

Then a whirlpool of glowing green formed on my computer. It looked like the same whirlpool that was on the Jennings' family computer.

Something freaky was going on.

I began backing away from the computer. I started heading to the hallway and called out, "LILY! LILY!"

"I'll be there in a bit," Lily called out. "I'm about to head into the shower!"

_TMI, _I thought. I did NOT need to know that.

I looked at my computer, and saw an arm coming out. This seemed a LOT like that movie, The Ring. But the owner of that arm screamed "Elb! Elb!" which I guess meant "Help! Help!" so I reached for the arm and began pulling.

"I gotcha," I reassured the person. "I gotcha!" Finally, I pulled her out. But when I did, I fell over. She fell right on top of me, but she got up, and I did the same. Then I saw the girl, and my jaw dropped.

The girl looked exactly like Sandjy Jennings.

I thought I was going insane, but...she looked exactly like sandy. She had the same pink beret, same outfit, same hair, same eyes, same EVERYTHING. The only thing different about her was that she looked...more like a real person.

She looked at me and said, "Hello." Then she looked around and asked, "Am I still in Pleasantview?"

"Uhhh...no," I said.

She had a worried look on her face. "WHERE AM I?!" she screamed.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, CALM DOWN!" I yelled, but she just wouldn't. But then, she smiled.

"Is this...the other world?" she asked.

"You mean...other than the Sim world?" I asked her back.

"Yes."

"Then yes." She then began cheering.

"I just KNEW it!" she said happily. "I just KNEW there was another world! Oh, I hope I can live here forever!"

"Oh, no, no, no!" I said. "You are going BACK in the game, and-"

"Game?" she interrupted. My eyes widened. She had no idea that she was just in a game! I began to explain, but then Lily came in. She saw Sandy, and her eyes widened.

"Shawn," Lily said angrily. "who is THIS?"

Sandy ran over to Lily and shook her hand. "Oh, hello!" she told her. "I'm Sandy Jennings. Wow, your clothes and hair are so unique!"

"Well, thank you," Lily said. "Shawn, can I talk to you in the hall real quick?"

"Sure," I agreed. "Sandy, just sit on the bed with the blue blanket, and if you get bored, just watch some TV." Sandy nodded and sat on the bed. Lily grabbed my arm and pulled me to the hallway.

"Shawn," she said sternly. "why does that girl look exactly like that Sim you showed me? And why does she have the same name?"

"If I told you," I said. "you'd think I'm crazy."

"I think that NOW," she replied. "now explain." She crossed her arms. When Lily crosses her arms, you HAVE to tell the truth to her. That's why every surprise party I ever tried to throw for her got spoiled. She just looks like she's gonna kill you when she does that.

"Fine." I told her everything. How I spilled the orange juice, the computer shutting down, a green whirlpool appearing on the screen, and Sandy just jumping out.

She didn't believe it. "Enough with these stories! Tell me why she is here NOW!"

Sandy popped out. She was holding a Sims 2 game case. "Is this all I am?" she cried. "Just some character from a video game?!"

"Sadly, yes," I told her.

"I...I'm not real?"

"Of course you are."

"Then WHY AM I JUST A VIDEO GAME CHARACTER?!" She threw the case at me and ran down the hall.

"Come on, we have to go after her!" I said.

"Okay," she started saying. "I'm beginning to believe you were right about her being a Sim."

We ran down the hall searching for Sandy. After a few seconds, I found her run down the stairs, and I ran after her. Wish I walked, because near the stairs, I tripped and fell down them. Sandy had a scared look on her face, and I can see why, because in The Sims 2, Sims never fall down the stairs.

"SANDY, WAIT!" I called for her. She didn't stop. She just kept running, and she went outside, then she ran across the street.

Sims are NOT that wise in the real world. Luckily no cars hit her.

However, when I crossed the street to get her, a car almost ran over ME, but I managed to get to the other side before it did.

I had to find her. To make sure she was safe.

To make sure she would be home again, with her family. I could just imagine how worried her family was.

How much they want Sandy back...

**How do you like this chapter? Sorry there isn't much here. I'll try to make more happen in the next chapter. Also, there will be some ShawnxSandy. Well, see ya in the next chapter! This is CrossoverGuy21 signing out.**


End file.
